A Slender Opportunity
by FrozenFlamingFire
Summary: This is just a journal I'm keeping in order to record my thoughts, you never know what could happen to them, you know? Well my captors have been revealed, the most famous Creepypastas are holding me prisoner. I'm not sure why, and I probably don't want to. (Summary will be updated as story progresses. Creepypasta fanfic)
1. 02-03-14

02/03/14 10:58 pm

Hey guys.

FFF here, I've been gone for a while, haven't I?

Thing is, I've finally lost my Naruto obsession, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing. The void needs to be filled right? And to the people who actually read my stories, sorry about that, it's a problem I have, starting things and not finishing them.

So anyways, I've gotten more schoolwork this term, making it harder for me to keep up with my stories. Plus I keep getting nauseous and headachey, I ran into a tree on a recent ski trip though so I'm pinning it on that.

I've also found a new obsession to occupy my bed-ridden hours, Creepypastas. If you haven't even heard of them I'll have to ask where you've been.

They're short little horror stories, some of them are good, some are hilariously clichéd and horrible. What interests me are the characters: EJ, BEN drowned and Masky (while technically not a CP) are among my favourites.

Why am I telling you this? Well, stuff is happening. Bad stuff, things that make me wonder if they're stories.

So predictable right? I read about the stories, I fear for my life, yadda-yadda.

You can never be too safe though, so I'll keep writing these, just in case.

* * *

11:13 pm

I left to go get a glass a water and a dose of ibuprofen, but I should probably keep explaining. Didn't really reveal too much.

I feel like they're taking over my life, I'm not kidding.

They've found their way into my schoolwork: two recent art projects and my french speech I have to do every year, bleh.

The doodles I make everywhere. They're constantly on my mind.

This is how obsessed I get over things. xP

Silly right? Still kinda creepy, I'll turn into a fangirl at this rate.

That's not what worries me though, I've been sick since my ski accident on Valentine's day.

I found creepypastas a long time ago and slowly tranfered to them from Naruto and other animes like AoT.

I was going downhill during my ski trip, then I crashed into the treeline and hit my back, hard. I was winded and terrified because that's the first time it's ever happened to me. After my ski accident it started really going downhill though, they took X-rays of my back and neck and told me that while nothing was broken I should take it easy for a few days.

So I got to spend my February break in bed. Not complaining or anything, it gave me ample time to feed my obsession.

It just feels like I still haven't recovered fully, as previously mentioned I keep getting headaches, not to mention nausea that kept me from eating much over the break. I've got a sore throat right now but that's because I've been singing for a few hours. My back's fully healed and functional.

It's probably just in my head, it's like how I can't do a cartwheel on a beam, physically I can do it piece of cake, physiologically though I'm petrified so I end up with this half-assed attempt at a cart wheel.

Yeah, more sleep would probably help too, I haven't fallen asleep before 1 am in a while, the internet is too fascinating to leave.

It's nearing 11:30, I'm gonna go get some sleep.

I'll update this when anything interesting happens.


	2. 04-03-14

04/03/14 7:24 am

Hey, I'm typing this up before I go to school, so I'll go over it after school.

I had a weird dream last night.

I was walking through an old forest, it was incredibly dark out because the trees blocked any moon or star light.

Out of the corner of my eye I kept spotting Slenderman, his pale face kinda stood out, but instead of feeling fear and running away, I felt a different emotion and ran towards him, as though he was guiding me somewhere.

I woke up when I got to this old mansion, it was really, REALLY big, almost looked like a wooden castle from my perspective. It felt like something inside me shifted and quickly... _took over?_ me.

My vision blurred and red-shifted before I woke though.

I don't know, I've never seen that forest before, otherwise I would have explored it.

Anyways, I have to go get ready for school, bye.

4:10 pm

Back from school.

That's odd.. I can't remember that dream at all now. Granted I never remember my dreams, so maybe it's not all that odd.

During gym my friend pointed out some scratches on my shins and arms, I have no idea where those came from. My body seemed tired, even though my mind wasn't, despite that I think my conditioning in gymnastics is finally paying off, why it's all paying off now is besides me. I have more stamina and I feel stronger. No complaining, it's nice to be able to run more laps before collapsing but, the improvement has never been so obvious before.

Other than that I've thought of a Creepypasta fanfic idea. It'll be written in first person, but no more spoilers for you guys. ;)


	3. 07-03-14

07/03/14 10:55pm

I'm getting kinda pissed right nCow, my computer's been going all haywire for a while, making it inAcredibly difficult to type this chapter, let aloLne upload it. As you can teMll the stupid thing is putting in extra lBetters, at this point I don't even care.

I didn't haEve any school today, whoop-de-doo, because when I wFoke up I could barely think past _head.. pain.._ Thank God my dad toOok pity on me and let me stay homRe, the head ache lessened around noon, and then I tEhink I fell asleeTp for 4-5 hours.

Not sHurprising with my current sleep sEchedule. Apparently my bSody just needed to recharge, I feel bettTer than I have in a while, of course my cOomputer has to screw around now.

I think I neRed new headphones though, these ones keep ringMing, it's really annoying.


	4. XX-XX-XX

XX-XX-XX I'm scared, I'm not even sure why I'm writing this. I woke up about five minutes ago, it's pitch black, I'll be surprised if this is actually legible. I'm covered in scrapes -writing indecipherable- a daze, I mean this couldn't possibly be real. I only found this notebook because I tripped over it. I don't know what time it is, or even what day of the week. Actually it's probably March 9, I don't sleep for that long. If you guys read this, it's somebody else who typed it out and uploaded it. 


	5. 13-03-14

13/03/14 5:36pm

I found my laptop beside me when I woke up today.

I had no sense of time in here, it's almost pitch black but, I was out for at least three or four days, that's not right.

I'm only allowed to go on Fanfiction, anything else and I get a new tab with the words "You shouldn't have done that" before my computer shuts down for 15 minutes.

Also when I opened it for the first time today I got this message:

* * *

We retrieved your laptop.

You will be allowed to access your journal, however we may take down your entries at any moment.

In two days you will be let out of your room and meet everyone.

We'll have fun.

* * *

I know where this is going, I'll be dead by the 16th, maybe sooner.

Oh and in terms of food, every time I wake up there's a plate/ bowl of something and it's always warm. So far I've had pasta, pancakes and some soup.

At least I know I won't starve to death.

5:45 pm

I just noticed a review for the third chapter as I went to go upload this.

Thanks to OtakuLion for pointing out that while my computer was screwing around it said 'Calm before the storm'.

I hate my life sometimes... -.-


	6. 14-03-14

14-03-14 4:18 pm

I'm. So. Bored.

I'm sorry but there are only so many good fanfics on this site.

Occasionally I can hear footsteps going past my room, I've heard some talking, voices I can't recognize, and if it's really quiet and I listen as hard as I can, I can hear someone singing very faintly.

I'm eating some chili right now, it's actually really good.

4:24 pm

I'm allowed to go on youtube now.

I pretty much just opened a new tab and typed in, "I'm bored, can I go on youtube?"

After a few seconds my words were replaced with, "Yes, go ahead."

So, YAY YOUTUBE! :D


	7. 15-03-14

15/03/14 7:52 pm

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I so called it.

About an hour an a half ago somebody opened my door.

A young man in a black hoodie stood there, one guess as to who it was..

Eyeless Jack.

I froze, I knew one of them was coming today but to see it, him standing there, beckoning for me? Terrifying.

Eventually he just walked in and pulled me to my feet, leading me out the door.

A couple turns and a set of stairs later I was standing in the living room and my mind went blank in amazement.

BEN, Ticci Toby and Sally were playing some multiplayer game as Lost Silver watched.

I'm sure they said hi, or something along those lines.

Next I was led to the dining room, it was really big with a huge table where Masky and Hoodie were sitting down and eating. Not cheesecake, I know, I was disappointed too.

We ran into Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack as EJ and I were leaving. By "ran into" I mean Jeff jumped out from behind a corner with his knife and LJ laughed as I shrieked and fell backwards.

EJ told them to cut it out as he helped me up and we set off again. It was a while before we ran into someone new. We did spot Sally run past us and when she came back she was accompanied by Slenderman, who glided past me without so much as a glance.

A couple minutes later Smile dog ran up to us. I swear, even a glance is enough to send shivers down your spine, he's just not natural.

What am I saying? None of them are 'natural'.

It was only around that time that I started getting really scared, as though all the knowledge of being in a house full of brutal serial killers was finally catching up to me.

I barely noticed a small girl come up to EJ and I as I started having a mini panic attack. Didn't help that she just stared at me while humming softly.

After a minute she just walked away. I felt better after she left though.

EJ then told me that I'd met everyone and led me back upstairs. He made me take a shower, something I'm glad for, and led me to a different room.

He then left.

Everything in here is a shade of red, orange or yellow. Seriously.

My laptop was here when we got here. It's even been spray painted a nice shade of gold.

It's still fairly plain, just a bed and a dresser. The dresser is full of red shorts, orange t-shirts, socks and a couple black hoodies. All of them are in my size. O.O

Creepy.

The door locks from the outside, so even if it's just a little prettier, and a lot brighter, I'm still being held captive.

* * *

Thanks to Loudmouth Panda for favouriting and leaving another review.

In response, well, now that you mention it, I'm surprised I'm not scared out of my mind.

Granted it's hard to express shaky fingers and fear through a keyboard. At least for me it is.

The thing is, throughout this whole thing, there's been a sense of familiarity, like I already know these people and this mansion. This is what happens when you read too much fanfiction.

Also now that I know what I'm up against, I think any help would be nice.


	8. 16-03-14

16-03-14 9:55 am

Jeff is such a bloody bastard.

I woke up about 15 minutes ago.

Jeff was literally right above me, giving me the most terrifying rape face I have ever seen in my life, and that counts all the Naruto ones.

Like any woman, I flailed and he jumped off for a second, but then he decides it's such a great idea to jump back on my bed and pin me down.

Once he had all my limbs immobilized he just stared at me, like he was looking deep into my soul.

After 10 minutes he smirked and jumped off again saying, "You lost."

I wiped my eyes and asked, "What?"

"You blinked." he snickered and ran off, leaving my door open.

He's such a cheater, he can't blink.

I'm going after him, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I will find him.

Or maybe I'll just get some pancakes, I can smell them from up here.

8:48 pm

Today was weird.

Starting from where I ran off to find Jeff and/or get some pancakes, I got lost.

I did manage to find most of the other's rooms though. The only ones I couldn't find were Slenderman's, Jeff's, and LJ's.

The mansion is HUGE, it could easily house 2-3 times as many people as it does now.

Everyone has their own room and bathroom, so no 'waiting in line while someone hogs the bathroom' situations.

I feel like every fanfic I've read/ drawing I've ever seen will be brutally ripped to shreds in my mind by the time I get out of here.

Also Masky and Hoodie do not share a room, as cute as they are, they are both grown men, and neither of them are gay.

After wandering around until lunch Toby found me and guided me downstairs so I could have some soup for lunch.

Once I sat down he dashed off again. I quickly ate and went back upstairs.

I found this hallway that dead-ended, it was one of many.

However, on the walls were small messages, obviously written by different people.

A few catch-phrases were on there like GO TO SLEEP, He is a liar and Your time is up. (Meaning Clockwork has come here at least once.)

There seemed to be a little fight in one corner between pancakes, kidneys and cheesecake.

The operator symbol was up near the top.

A small section on wall seemed to be reserved for the victims, at least that's what I assume. I don't think any of the pastas would be writing things like 'help me', 'I'm scared', 'I'm going to die tonight', etc.

That means they've kidnapped others. I'm assuming they all died.

One word stood out for me though, it was on the ceiling, beside another operator sign. It looked like it had been burned there with a lighter, or something like that.

BURN

I'm not sure why it had me so mesmerized, I just stood there, head tilted awkwardly so I could read it.

Eventually though my trance broken as someone behind me spoke, "You weren't supposed to see that yet."

I turned and saw Masky, Hoodie and Ticci-Toby. Way behind them stood Slenderman.

Ticci-Toby put a hand on my shoulder and looked at my face, "Do you want to come out FB?"

I was utterly confused by that point and something hit the back of my head, causing me to black out.

I woke up with a head ache and some new bruises and scrapes. However the scrapes have been washed and bandaged.

Did they beat me while I was unconscious, if so what was the point?


	9. 17-03-14

17/03/14 3:57 pm

I was playing pokemon X (Silver gave me the game and let me restart it, I picked Froakie) on the couch in the living room.

BEN sat beside me playing Majora's Mask and Silver was leaning over my shoulder, giving me tips.

Everyone else was asleep or resting. BEN told me that generally their 'day' started around 8 pm but most of them just didn't sleep for a few days.

So every few days there's a designated period of time for sleeping.

"So why aren't you guys sleeping?"

The two of them laughed, "We're from video games, we don't need sleep."

Around ten minutes ago Ticci-Toby shuffled downstairs and made himself a sandwich before telling me to go take a nap.

"Why?"

"You're going out with Hoodie tonight to do something."

I looked over my shoulder at him, "What?"

He shrugged, "Slender told me to tell you that you and Hoodie are going on a mission tonight."

I handed Silver his game and headed upstairs, I'm not quite sure what to think.

Hoodie doesn't go out and kill people right?

We'll probably just run around and put creepy notes on trees for people to find. I hope.

9:07 pm

Hoodie just came into my room and told me to get ready.

I'm supposed to change into the clothes I found in the dresser. I've found that the red shorts actually have numerous pockets.

Hoodie also left a few fist sized bags, filled with who knows what, a couple lighters and a mask on top of the dresser.

The mask is red, orange and yellow, giving it the impression of it being on fire. :D

I actually don't mind it, it looks pretty cool.

Hoodie's knocking again, saying that it's time to go.


	10. BEN

This is BEN, yes I've hacked into her account. Problem? It wasn't that hard, she uses the same password for everything. She's been out of it since her mission with Hoodie. She's hasn't come out of her room since she got back, smelling distinctly of smoke and coughing. We've tried getting info out of Hoodie but he says she'll tell us when she's ready. Oh and FFF? Come out of your room, seriously, we'll break down the door soon if you don't.


	11. 20-03-14

20-03-14 10:57 pm

You're all probably wondering where I went, again.

Well, I'll tell you, starting with my first mission.

Slenderman slenderwalked us out of the house and Hoodie led me to a certain section, after making sure my mask was secure told me to find 'him' and incapacitate 'him'.

I asked Hoodie who he was and he just chuckled, saying I would know him when I saw him.

I turned away for a second and when I turned back he was gone.

Now this, faint, comforting melody went silent and I was left all alone.

I did the sane thing and ran. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know where to go, I just needed to get away.

Because of that mindset I didn't see the other person until it was too late. I ran straight into him and we both fell to the ground. He let out a strangled gasp and quickly pushed me off, turning on a flashlight and shining it at me as he scooted away.

I carefully got up and shielded my eyes from the light as he screamed, "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I started to speak only to find that my mask effectively muffled my words. So I gestured helplessly.

He stood up and finally got a good look at my mask, "YOU? YOU'RE DEAD!"

I remember being completely confused until he punched me in the face- mask I mean, surprisingly it didn't crack but I still stumbled backwards from the blow.

"I KNEW YOU WERE REAL, YOU STARTED THE FIRE!"

Something started to rise in me and he continued yelling at me, I didn't know what fire he could be talking about, but I certainly didn't start it.

When he threw another punch I was ready. I let my body take control as I grabbed his arm and swept his feet out from under him. He hit the ground with a muffled thump and I hit him a couple more times in the face to make sure he stayed down.

Once I backed away Hoodie suddenly swooped in and searched through the man's pockets, finally pulling out a half-filled bottle of pills. "Okay, we're done here."

I nodded and fully expected to be slenderwalked back to the mansion, but we weren't.

We got sent to a police station, a fairly new one by the looks of it and I turned to Hoodie curiously.

He just stared at it and said, "Bastards, right FB?"

I felt myself move forwards and touch the side of the building, but I never told myself to move.

I watched fearfully as I pulled one of the bags out of my pocket and lifted my mask slightly, "Can I burn it down again?"

Hoodie nodded, "Go ahead, they're asking for it."

I blacked out as I walked through the doors.

When I came to again I was standing beside Hoodie again, and I could feel the intense heat from the other side of the wall.

I still wasn't in control of my actions but whoever was controlling my body was 'kind' enough to glance around, allowing my to see crudely barricaded doors and the solid wall of flames behind the windows.

Faintly I could hear screams from inside, gradually growing louder and louder the more I focused on them. Pitifully wailing, pleading, calling for help, crying in agony.

Hoodie had removed enough of his mask to drink some water and after he smirked, "Having fun FFF?"

I could only watch helplessly as the firemen arrived and attempted to put out the flames, only to find that water simply aggravated them. By the time they realized that it was too late to have any hope of putting it out, or save the people within. The screams were drowned out by the crackling of the fire and Hoodie backed away from the heat. I couldn't.

I regained control of my body as the flames died down, revealing the blackened remains of the police station. I fell to my knees, coughing from smoke inhalation, the screams still ringing in my ears, I just killed at least a dozen people. Even if I didn't set the fire I could have done something to stop it.

I heard Hoodie chuckle behind me, "I think that's enough for one week."

We got slenderwalked back to the mansion and I simply went upstairs, coughing and collapsed on my bed, not bothering to change into something less smoke-smelling. I didn't want to move for forever. I managed a few days.

During that time not even Jeff hammering on the door yelling death threats could get me to move, although a beautiful song almost did, almost.

Today at noon Slenderman just slender-walked me downstairs and forced me to eat something. The others crowded around, asking questions about my mission.

Multiple times the guilt has almost felt strong enough to kill me, but after answering question after question, and being forced to mentally relive it a few dozen times to make sure I got every detail right... It's not killing me anymore.

Anyways, that's what happened.


	12. 24-03-14

24/03/14 2:28 pm

Hey guys, just wanted to let all of you know what's going on over here.

Clockwork and this girl named Skully have stopped by for the week.

Also Slenderman is giving me until the end of the week to pick who I want to go out with next.

I get to pick my poison, and I can't decide.

I'll post a poll on my account with my options soon, maybe you guys can help me.


	13. 27-03-14

27/03/14

Hey guys, it's been a VERY slow week, thankfully. The only vote I've gotten is for me to go out with EJ. *Yay* (sarcastic)

Not that I hate EJ but.. I'd rather just stay here. Or better yet, go home .

I'm really starting to miss my friends and family..

Other than that I learned that the small girl who doesn't talk has a name, Morendo. SpoOooOoky, I know.

Anyways, from what I've gathered she doesn't talk, she just sings. Plus she can kill people with her songs.

And she's the one keeping me sane.

She's been singing this calming melody almost every one of my waking hours since I arrived. o.o

That's partially the reason why I flipped out on my mission, or so I'm told. I think it was just the fact that Hoodie abandoned me in the middle of a frickin forest in the middle of the night.

Oh, and she hates me. Perfect right? Although I probably would be. If I were a creepypasta who regularly went out to kill people (I assume) and for some reason a human was brought into my house and I was expected to sing for hours on end to keep them from flipping out, I'd be pissed too.

Don't worry girl, I feel ya'. :)


	14. 29-03-14

29/02/14 9:49 am

Welp, it looks like I'm going out with EJ.

Somebody did submit a vote for Morendo so it was 50/50 so I flipped a coin, EJ won.

I'm getting increasingly nervous, last time didn't go to well. Although I guess it may have been simply because I wasn't prepared.I didn't think we would kill anyone on my mission with Hoodie.

If someone told me, "Oh you're gonna go burn down a police station and barricade the doors so they can't escape" I might have been able to mentally brace myself or something.

This time I know that EJ eats kidneys and that he does kill, so I should be better than last time.

Better, I hope.

10:01 pm

EJ and I are heading out in the next 10 minutes, wish me luck.


	15. 31-03-14

31/03/14 9:20 am

Whew, finally back from my mission with EJ.

Admittedly I had a lot of fun, we spent most of yesterday running around and breaking into houses. Thankfully he didn't make me watch him as he, um, gathered, food for himself. I did peek from around the corner the first time, but that glance was all I needed.

We didn't talk most of the time but he seems nicer than most of the other CPs.

We spent so long out because he wanted to eat enough to keep him relatively full for the next couple weeks or so.

He told me to take a shower, as I'm covered in dirt, before coming back downstairs so we could eat breakfast. :)


	16. 01-04-14

01/04/14 8:13 am

This is EJ.

Unfortunately last night somebody poisoned FFF's meal and she died last night.

Since she no longer needs them I've taken the liberty of harvesting her kidneys.

Jeff decided to carve a smile into her face, but we didn't let him burn her eyelids.

BEN decided to have us pour a bucket of water over her, he wouldn't go near it himself.

Sally left her one of her spare teddy bears.

Morendo taped a music sheet to her chest.

Ticcy-toby stuck a spare axe through the music sheet.

LJ stuffed her mouth with candy.

Lost silver had us had us hack off her limbs.

Smile Dog got to chew on them.

Slen

10:43pm

Wow, they were going to upload this? Thank god I unknowingly foiled their plans.

Around that time I was taking a shower because somebody had the bright idea to douse me in maple syrup as I slept. -.-

I guess he didn't have enough time to finish it before I came out.

So, April fool's day. I completely forgot about it, but they didn't.

Okay let's see what they did.

Slenderman stalked me for most of the morning, staying on the edges of my vision.

EJ tried to serve me kidneys for breakfast.

Masky and Hoodie double-teamed me, dragging me into Hoodie's room while whispering about raping me.

_I swear I'll get them back for that one, I almost pissed myself._

BEN hacked into my computer, shutting it down so I had to come out of my room or die of boredom. _Come to think of it I wonder why he didn't finish and upload the part above..._

Morendo sang this creepy song through to air vents and we were at each other's throats until we could track her down.

Sally played the whole creepy zombie girl thing. Shuffling into the living room covered in blood and dirt and moaning.

Jeff chased me through the house claiming that 'he'd had enough of me' and 'he would finally take care of me'

LJ tried to get me to eat some of his candy.

Smile Dog and Lost Silver were actually fairly nice to me though. They actually helped me hide when I said that I'd had enough.

With me gone I heard the others turn on each other for pranks. Really funny to listen to actually.

After lunch things calmed down with only a couple preset minor pranks going off.

If you guys have any idea what I should do to the Masky and Hoodie duo tell me, please. Inspiration would be nice. I think I might be able to get some of the others to help me too. They seem to be very good pranksters and I think they got everybody this morning, meaning others will be looking for revenge as well.


End file.
